1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light guide plates and backlight modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, because liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are thin, lightweight, long lasting, and consume little power, they are widely used in a variety of electronic devices, such as digital cameras, video cameras, and personal digital assistants. However, since liquid crystal displays are not self-luminescent, backlight modules are typically required. A backlight module typically includes a light source and a light guide plate having a light incident surface and a light discharge surface. The light guide plate functions to change a direction of light beams emitted from the light source and introduced into the light guide plate. That is, the light beam is guided in a direction that is substantially parallel to the light discharge surface of the light guide plate to being perpendicular to the light discharge surface. That is, the light guide plate effectively changes the linear or point light source into a surface light source.
Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, a typical light guide plate 10 includes a light incident surface 11, a light discharge surface 12 and a light diffusing surface 13. The light discharge surface 12 intersects with the light incident surface 11 and is substantially perpendicular to the light incident surface 11. The light diffusing surface 13 is opposite to the light discharge surface 12. At least one side of the light incident surface 11 is connected the light diffusing surface 13 and the light discharge surface 12. A plurality of scattering dots 130 is disposed on the light diffusing surface 13. The scattering dots 130 are arranged on the light diffusing surface and evenly spaced from each other. When beams emitted from a light source arrive at the scattering dots 130, a direction of the beams will change because of reflection and diffusion, and the beams will be output in a direction that is perpendicular to the light discharge surface 12. However, as the propagating distance of the light beam from the light source to the respective scattering dots of the light guide plate differs, the brightness of the light beams discharged from the light discharge surface 12 is affected with respect to the propagating distance of the light beams, thereby causing non-uniform brightness overall of the backlight module.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a light guide plate and a backlight module using the same that have an improved uniformity of brightness.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present light guide plate and backlight module, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.